freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Xbox
Xbox is the second Microsoft console. It released in 2001 and 2002. There are two versions: The startup: We see a green blobby circle formed in a green and black laboratory. It keeps moving and moving, but everything zooms out in green light and we see a large green, pointy X. Below it is "XBOX", also in green. In a few seconds, the Microsoft byline is seen. As of 2008, the Microsoft byline was removed. The DVD version: An alternative version can be seen if an XBOX game is inserted into a DVD player (or any CD drive or gaming system that plays DVDs, like the PS2 for example). We see an exploding green flash with green dots and they all form a green bubble circle. It zooms in when we see bacteria-like things, and then green flash zooms in the Xbox logo without the "X". It shines and two lines make it black and turns green again, and in a few seconds, it explodes and makes rock music, followed by a notice to the user some lines of various languages that they must insert the disk into an Xbox if they wish to play the game. Scare Stuff Minimal for the original startup, due to the green blob being formed. High to NIGHTMARE for the DVD version. First-time viewers and unsuspecting viewers will definitely be surprised by the explosion and loud rock music, especially the latter if they were expecting the original variant instead. The scare factor is lower for people who are Losing It. Some people can even end up liking this one for it's great animation and music. Also, Thanks To Me And Gametal For The Song WATCH THEME! WATCH THEME! HERE THEY ARE! Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:2001 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2009 Category:Scarce Logos Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:Logos that scare Bradley (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:2000 Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Johnny (Sing) Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Hammer Bro Category:Logos that scare Brody Foxx Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Logos that scare Lance (Voltron:LD) Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:Logos that scare Emmet, Robin, and Lloyd Garmadon Category:Logos that scare the Poop Emoji Category:Logos that are so scary that Dawn from Pokemon undergoes her transformation into a firebender and quit sleep until 2003 Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Good Logos Category:Jarring logos Category:Logos that scare sans Category:Logos That scare Omega Flowey From Undertale Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:Explosive Logos Category:Logos That Did Not Scare DeeDee McPherson Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Bad, the more you say Lbj! the more you cry Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Hello, My Name is Zuko. What's your name? KATARA. WHO?your worst nightmare! Category:Logos that Count Duckula likes Category:Hello my name is Zuko. Who the fuck are you? KATARA. WHO? your worst fucking nightmare! Urggh! (That's the sound of Kevin growling.) Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu and Make them cry for the Avatar Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy and daddy Category:Logos that make Pikachu angry Category:Logos that make Kevin angry Category:Logos that Make Natsu Dragneel angry Category:LeapFrog stuff Category:Nuke Category:Boom Category:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:WTF Boooooooooooooooooooooom! Category:AW, SNAP! BOW WOW WAP! Category:& Agnes and Amanda Category:BURP! Category:Waffles, are food you eat. Category:I Am Not Going To Be Sent To The Viacom V of Doom' Category:Unhappy birthday to you Category:Crash Bandicoot says woah Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos so scary that Kevin Martinez turns into a harpy and destroys the whole Fire Nation Category:Taken from The Voltron Games 2017 DVD Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Logos that scare Crash Bandicoot Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that scare Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Xbox haters Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Prince Pill